1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recumbent fitness equipment, and more particularly to a recumbent fitness equipment with synchronized pedals and armrests and a seat adjustment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recumbent fitness equipments usually comprise a seat on a stationary frame, and a pair of pedals disposed in front of the seat, so that the user can do exercises by sitting on the seat in an inclined position while pedaling the pedals.
Most of the existing recumbent fitness equipments only allow the user to do pedaling exercises, and the armrests and seat are static. Namely, the distances from the seat and the armrests to the pedals are fixed and unadjustable to fit users of different heights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.